1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a wireless service provider system and method for tracking multiple network usage associated with a wireless user account. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for tracking and managing usage of any wireless device or combination of wireless devices associated with a wireless account used across multiple networks and wireless carriers.
2. Related Art
Wireless service plans have been contemplated for the use of wireless devices across multiple carriers. However, because different carriers typically employ different systems and platforms to collect usage data and because service plans for use with multiple carriers would typically need to aggregate data from those carriers, it has been found too difficult for service providers to track the usage of such service plans. Existing systems for usage tracking employ a radio infrastructure and mobile packet core networks of wireless carriers. These systems use methods that rely on the inspection of data traffic through a third party vendor. Such reliance can be costly and inefficient.
A need exists to provide a device, system, and method for more efficient and effective tracking and managing wireless device usage across multiple networks.